The Bart Simpson Movie trailer
by Professor Cameron Will
Summary: This is the trailer for The Bart Simpson Movie. Got the idea from the trailer for the upcoming Peanuts (Snoopy and Charlie Brown) movie.


"Hey look guys. A new kid is moving in." Bart announced.

Bart climbs on top of a fence and thinks to himself: 'I hope this new kid has never heard of me. It's not often you get the opportunity to start over with a clean slate. But this time things are going to be different. '

The fence falls.

"GASP!" Said the other kids.

The fence crushes Peaches.

The kids all yell at once: "HE DID IT!" pointing at Bart before running off.

Bart looks around nervously.

I smack my head and groan.

"This November." I read.

"I'm going to change who I am and become a winner." Bart vowed.

Bart pushes open the boys bathroom door that Lewis had been pulling.

"Woah." Lewis said impressed.

Me: "Find the courage."

Bart: (just as Homer sneakily enters the classroom) "If there's anyone you'd want at your side right now, it's your loyal dad."

Homer traps his fingers in the binder of the book.

"OOOOWWWW!" He screamed.

Lisa's classmate Janie throws Homer out into the garbage.

Janie: "No fat men."

Homer: "I'm not fat."

Me: "To dream big."

Bart visits Lisa at her vet.

"If you really want to impress people, you're going to have to show them that you're a winner." Lisa told Bart.

Bart has a vision of himself winning, people wearing his clothes and people trying to get his autograph.

Lisa ruins his vision: "Of course when I say 'you' I don't mean you personally."

Bodrick makes a gagging noise.

Me: "20th Century Fox presents."

Bart: "Step 1: forget everything you ever knew about yourself. Bart Simpson is not a quitter."

He throws a ball at a tin can with a baseball bat taped to it.

The ball bounces of the tin can, hits Bart then goes through the fence.

We all laugh.

Bart: "Come on you guys. Seriously?"

Me: "Marge, Maggie, Zia, Johnny, Thelonious, Peaches, Precious and myself."

We are eating supper.

Me: "Luke and Flora."

"OH MY SIMPSON! THEY KILLED PEACHES!" Luke said.

"You son of a Simpsons!" Flora adds.

Me: "Anthony and Bodrick."

"Anthony." Bodrick woke his older brother who was sleeping.

"2. No 3." Bodrick answered.

Me: "Homer."

Girl: "Hi Bodrick."

Homer nudges him cheekily. Bodrick smacks him.

Homer: "OWW!"

Me: "Lisa."

Lisa: (shakes Bart by the T-Shirt) "You idiot!"

Me: "Milhouse."

"Hi Bart." Milhouse says as Bart is hit by a baseball.

Me: "And Bart."

Martin: "The new kid is coming."

Milhouse: "She's pretty."

Lisa: "She's not that pretty."

Bart: "Gasp! She looked at me."

Bart ducks behind his desk.

All of Bart's classmates: "OOOOOHHHHH!"

Me: "From the imagination of Matt Groening."

Lisa is covered by paint.

Lisa: "BAARRRTTTT!"

Something shoots past Sherri and Terri.

"Our beautiful hair." They say at the same time.

Me: "Comes the incredible story"

Lisa: "Now there's a guy who's going places."

Bart falls down the hill.

Me: "of a boy and his family."

I reach out my hand to him.

Bart: "Guys what would I do without a family like you?"

Bart and Homer approach the new girls house.

Bart (in his head): "I can't believe I'm about to talk to the new girl."

Bart begins to reach the doorbell but then chickens out.

Bart: "Sigh."

Homer: "Sigh."

Homer rings the doorbell.

Bart: "AHHH!"

New girl: (answers) "Hello? Hmm." (Closes the door)

Bart comes out the bush he was hiding in.

Homer groans disappointed.

Soldiers fight.

Bart appears without using the magic he learnt at Hogwarts.

Homer levitates into the air with his hànds covered with electricity.

"What are you looking at dad?" Bodrick asked.

Bart quickly shuts his blinds.

"Are you nuts?" Bart asked in a panic.

The blinds go up and down.

"Hey! I want to see." Bodrick said.

"I'm getting dizzy just watching that thing go up and down." I said.

The blind continues to go up and down.

Me: "The Bart Simpson Movie."

Bart practises dancing with Marge's mop.

Bart loses his balance and breaks a vase

Homer takes the mop, snaps it in half and then throws it to the side.

"My good mop." Marge said upset.

"I can buy you a new one." Homer said.

"Bart?" I asked.

Bart knew what I meant.

"Repario." Bart cast the reparing spell and the mop was fixed.

"Thanks Bart." Marge thanked.

"Boy, watch a **real** professional at dancing." Homer said.

Homer starts to dance.

Homer finishes.

All of the kids: "OOOOHH!"

Homer chuckles.

Me: "Dream big November 30th."

I copied this from Word, which is why it is in colour.


End file.
